


Twelve Kingdoms

by princehadri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Historical Fantasy, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehadri/pseuds/princehadri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee's life has never been kind to him. </p>
<p>One would think that being the son of a king has its benefits, but they would be mistaken.</p>
<p>It's difficult to be happy with how things are when the only thing he can think of is his older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> No relationships/warnings in the prologue, but the focus will be Kurloz/Gamzee. Future chapters will have additional relationships and warnings added and tagged accordingly.

There are stories told of times long since past, when there were twelve kingdoms - all powerful and rich beyond imagining. But these same stories whisper of greed and jealousy that spurred the once peaceful nations into blood soaked wars, of which few survived and even fewer ‘won’.

It was through these centuries of war that many of the kingdoms fell one by one. Be it from defeat or unification out of desperate attempts to hold their own against conquering armies, the great names faded away.

Regardless of reasons, once the first nation fell to its knees, the rest were not far to follow. The land suffered a political and militaristic bloodbath and, when the smoke cleared, it was four kingdoms that still stood - proud and weary and nearly decimated - instead of the twelve.

Of the four, one had formed of three, while the remaining victors stood on their own. The kingdoms remained as such: the Megidos in the far East, the Peixes’s in the South, the Makaras to the West, and in the North, the remains of the Vantas’s, Leijons, and Maryams. 

After the carnage, the four kingdoms came to a wary truce. No trust remained between the four rulers, but each would rather see tentative peace than the further destruction of their people and lands. In the first effort to execute the new bonds of their pact, the kings of the West and those of the North came to an agreement.

The first male heir would be wed to the first female heir between the two families.

What neither of them foresaw was Vantas’ death after producing a single child: a boy.

The first heir to the Highblood was also a son, by the wife he had never wanted, yet had been obligated to marry. He abandoned her not even a decade after, replacing her with a woman whom he had never meant to care for, but found himself desperate to have. She bore him a second child - another boy - and in the stress of the birth, gave her own life for his. 

Crushed under the immensity of his loss, the King’s rage knew no bounds. No child was worth the life of his beloved. 

The last time he set his gaze upon her face, waxen in its funeral casket, he swore two things: that he would never again marry, and that the son who took his beloved’s life would never be able to atone for his crime.


End file.
